


that's when something wild calls you home

by zerogravityzerochill



Series: i'm gonna make this place your home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam saves Tommy, TW: Very brief suicidal ideation, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), what if tommy had an actually healthy caretaker in the aftermath of logstedshire, what if tommy went to sam's base instead of techno's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerogravityzerochill/pseuds/zerogravityzerochill
Summary: It’s nighttime by the time Tommy crested the final rise that would lead him to Sam’s base, every inch of his body aching from the long hike, or bruises left by Dream’s latest beating, or months of perpetual exhaustion and starvation. The sight of the cliff face that hides the elaborate redstone entrance was nearly enough to make his exhausted legs give out from relief. Part of him is impressed he even managed to remember the coordinates.At the same time, there’s a surge of anxiety in his gut, because he still isn’t sure if he’s made the right call - about anything, really. He isn’t sure if he’s done the right thing by coming to Sam, if he did the right thing by leaving Dream,(if he did the right thing by not jumping from that tower.)No, Tommy isn’t sure of anything he’s doing - though, if he’s being honest, he hasn’t been sure about a lot of things recently. There’s a part of him that says it would be better to call this whole thing off, to run back to Logstedshire, to throw himself at Dream’s feet and beg for forgiveness, but-But.“If you ever need somewhere to rely on,” Sam had said, eyes full of aching gentleness. “You know where my base is.”-----
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: i'm gonna make this place your home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181630
Comments: 27
Kudos: 727
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	that's when something wild calls you home

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs and uploads another unplanned wip*
> 
> This might become a series if enough people request it.
> 
> Inspired by ask sent to @dreamsmp-au-ideas:
> 
> _AU where Tommy went to Sam's base instead of Techno's after escaping Logstedshire. Where Sam protected Tommy from Dream. Where Sam helped Tommy work through his fear and his trauma and his anger in a way that was actually healthy as opposed to Techno "violence is the only universal language" Blade. Where Sam, after Tommy was in a more calm and stable place, helped set up a meeting between him and Tubbo so they could get the happy reunion they deserved. Where Sam-_
> 
> Come visit me at @zero-gravity-zero-chill on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments, kudos, keysmashes, and screaming are all welcome <3!

It’s nighttime by the time Tommy crested the final rise that would lead him to Sam’s base, every inch of his body aching from the long hike, or bruises left by Dream’s latest beating, or months of perpetual exhaustion and starvation. The sight of the cliff face that hides the elaborate redstone entrance was nearly enough to make his exhausted legs give out from relief. Part of him is impressed he even managed to remember the coordinates.

At the same time, there’s a surge of anxiety in his gut, because he still isn’t sure if he’s made the right call - about anything, really. He isn’t sure if he’s done the right thing by coming to Sam, if he did the right thing by leaving Dream,  if he did the right thing by not jumping from that tower.

No, Tommy isn’t sure of anything he’s doing - though, if he’s being honest, he hasn’t been sure about a lot of things recently. There’s a part of him that says it would be better to call this whole thing off, to run back to Logstedshire, to throw himself at Dream’s feet and beg for forgiveness, but-

But.

_ “If you ever need somewhere to rely on,” Sam had said, eyes full of aching gentleness. “You know where my base is.” _

There’s another part of Tommy that desperately wants to believe that’s true, that wants to be able to rely on somebody, and- well. He’s already come this far.

Taking a deep breath and summoning up his courage, he drags himself the last few feet up to the door, and leans against it when his ribs protest and his vision swims dangerously. Shit, he really does need help. He exhales shakily, and manages to bring up one trembling hand to knock, hard, against the door.

“Sam!” He shouts, voice hoarse and cracking. “Sam, are you in there? Open up! I need-”

And here is where his voice fails him, as the events and exhaustion of today and all the days leading up to today finally settle in, and his next words are choked out through oncoming tears.

And here is where his voice fails him, as the events and exhaustion of today and all the days leading up to today finally settle in, and his next words are choked out through oncoming tears.

“I need your help.” He croaks, and he finally allows himself to go slack as the sound of footsteps approach and there is the firing of redstone. The wall retracts, bit by bit, and pitches forward dangerously as exhaustion overwhelms him again - except he doesn’t land on the hard floor, like he expects. Instead he’s caught by a pair of arms - arms that are warm, comforting, _safe,_ nothing like Dream’s - and there’s a voice, alarmed and worried, coming from overhead.

“Tommy?! What are you- gods, what the- what  _ happened _ to you?”

He can’t see Sam’s face, not when he’s so close to dropping off, but his voice brings an inexplicable sense of security, and Tommy manages to whisper, voice quiet and vulnerable:

“Need… help…”

\-----

Sam isn’t quite sure  _ what _ he expected when he heard Tommy’s voice calling for him at such a late hour, but it certainly was not for the teenager to fucking  _ collapse  _ into him as soon as he opened the door, shaking and barely coherent.

Gods, the kid looked _awful,_ far worse than when Sam visited him in those first days of exile. He was dangerously thin, the bags under his even more prominent, his hair was matted and tangled, and if Sam looked closely, he could see bruises peeking out from underneath his too-baggy clothes.

The sight is enough to turn Sam’s stomach, and when Tommy gasps out that he needs help, so weak, so defeated, it makes something twist and wrench painfully.

“Okay,” he mumbles frantically as he gathers the teen up in his arms and carries him to a spare bed, mind spinning as it tries to catch up to all of this and make some sense of it. “Okay, okay, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, just-”

Just  _ what _ ? Sam can’t promise that, he doesn’t know what the fuck happened that left Tommy in such a state, that drove him to Sam’s doorstep in such a desperate state, doesn’t know  _ who fucking did this- _

But he will. When Tommy comes to, he’ll find out what happened, he’ll know what to do, and Tommy-

Tommy will be okay. Sam will _make_ things okay.

“You’re gonna be okay.” He says, quieter, more certain, and he knows he won’t be made a liar.


End file.
